Flightwood Relics
Flightwood Relics are magical items found across Orlea that have properties that are strange and mysterious, but also often quite innocuous, such as making liquid bubble gently or inducing mild dizziness. The source of their intrigue is the nature of their enchantments: Flightwood Relics have magical signatures fundamentally at odds with known enchantments and spells, and their origins seem impossible to ascertain. Origin and Name The origin of Flightwood Relics is uniquely difficult to trace. Legend states that it is actually impossible, that one would die before finding the maker of any of the items. When tracking the lineage of these items, the collector will find that the hands they have passed through is impossibly numerous and often illogical and contradictory. Multiple people may have conflicting stories about where the items were found, or they may one day claim to have owned the items only to later deny recollection. The name "Flightwood" was given to the items by Wix Finrickson after finding one reference to the musicbox in a scroll in the Orlean Court Library, under a heading that said the following: "Of a place called Flightwood" None have been able to source this document, and the Court Librarian believes the document may predate the Court. Expert Analysis The majority of the work on understanding the magical signature of the Flightwood Relics has been done by Finrickson Identification, a research collective based in Kaverdale. As of yet, no formal conclusion has been reached, though they have ruled out the Hollow and the Outer Reach as power sources. They have also concluded that whatever is powering the items cannot be called "magic" sensibly, as they don't obey any known laws that magic must follow. Insignia : "The most tantalizing clue to the origin of the Relics is also their most puzzling: a treelike insignia appears on all Flightwood Relics when an identification ritual is performed on them. It seems the gods are teasing us, and I have most certainly fallen for the trick." '-Wix Finrickson, Finrickson Identification' The insignia of the Flightwood Relics is that of a tree whose lowermost branches and uppermost roots connect in a loop. The insignia is generally only identified by very skilled wizards, and disappears shortly afterwards. Known Relics The following is a list of relics known to collectors and where they are located. This list is presently sparse because many collectors are reluctant to offer information about the relics, in hopes of keeping the relics to themselves, and because verifying the authenticity of the relics is often difficult without the proper identification rituals. Sword of Peace: Currently owned by a collector in Hoofdstad. Known to cause anyone injured by it's blade to become oddly more docile. Music Box: The Music Box was one of the first relics to be identified, and causes listeners to desire to dance to it's tune. Black Journal: '''This is a journal that grants one who writes in it certain small desires, such as toys or even sometimes food. '''Shackles of Time: These shackles induce a reversal of all attempted voluntary movements by the wearer. Attempting to lift one's left hand results in a lift of the right hand, trying to walk forwards causes one to walk backwards, etc. Shaded Parasol: This parasol, when open and held vertically, creates an intense darkness underneath visible to all outsiders, but does not effect the ability of the holder to see out, and in fact, the holder may not be aware of anything being different at all. Witheld Mirror: '''This mirror is a silvered and polished sheaf of bronze that, when viewed, causes certain items to not be reflected for seemingly no reason. It is always the same items, but not always the same kind of item. For example, Finrickson Identification has found that while one of their thimbles is not reflected, and does not exist at all if the reflection is to be believed, other thimbles from the same smith and made of the same steel are not effected. '''Bubbly Bottle: Any liquid, of any makeup or volume, begins to bubble lightly when contained within this bottle. It is safe to drink, and in fact is quite a pleasant experience, especially if the liquid is water with essence of orange peel or the juice of the cherrymelon used for flavor. The bubbles will subside if removed from the bottle for too long, but may be placed in other bottles and stoppered to retain their bubbles. This item is under ownership of Chief Rechtor Norcross, for exclusive use of his party guests.